vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Werewolf
Werewolves are a supernatural species of shape-shifters, that are able to transform into a majestic wolf. Werewolves are considered very aggressive beings, even in human form. Werewolves can only change at night, during a full moon, and lack self-control and their human consciousness. History According to legend, 600 years ago the Aztecs were plagued by vampires and werewolves that terrorized the countryside, making farming and hunting impossible. One night an Aztec Shaman placed a powerful spell on both supernatural species; vampires were slaves to the sun, and werewolves could only turn during the full moon. When the full moon appears, those who have activated the curse will transform into a wolf. The Sun and Moon Curse is bound to a Moonstone, and can only be broken by the sacrifice of a Petrova Doppelganger. But later it was known that this curse was a hoax created by Klaus. The actual curse is in him that disabled him from turning into a wolf. After centuries of rivalry and animosity, vampires and werewolves have become natural enemies of one another, especially after the vampires drove werewolves to near extinction. Transformation A werewolf will onley transformation in to a wolf under a fullmoon. From Tyler and Mason Lockwood's transformation have we sean that a werewolf transformation is very painful kouse there skeleton is changing in to a wolf the first transformation is worst and slovest. After a few hours will the werewolf Powers and Abilities Super Strength: Werewolves are much stronger than any other animal or human. Super Speed: Werewolves are much faster than any other animal or human. Heightened Senses: All Werewolves have extremely keen senses of smell, sight, taste, and hearing. Super-Agility: All Werewolves possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. and Carter]] Accelerated Healing: Werewolves possess superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning if ever injured, their bodies will heal instantaneously. It is currently unknown if werewolves have prolonged life spans. Venomous Bite: The bite of a werewolf is considered extremely lethal to vampires. Weaknesses Wolfsbane: When ingested, wolfsbane causes a werewolf to become severely weak and feverish. Although, If a werewolf’s skin is exposed to wolfsbane, it can result in burning them. Device: Invented by Jonathan Gilbert (Enchanted by Emily Bennett), the Device was a weapon designed to emit a high-frequency noise that could only be heard by vampires and werewolves. Decapitation: By removing the head of a werewolf, it will result in instant death. Magic: Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of vampires/werewolves to explode and to make them fall asleep for a bit with a spell. Heart Extraction: If a werewolves heart is taken out, it will cause instant death. Myths *'Silver:' Silver has no affect on neither vampires or werewolves. Werewolves have an increased healing speed when wounded by silver. Gallery TylersEye.jpg|Tyler's eye Werewolfpromo.jpg|Mason after his transformation Cellar3claw.jpg|Claw marks in the cellar Vlcsnap-2010-12-10-19h52m43s14.png|Jules in her wolf form vlcsnap-2010-12-10-20h04m01s131.png|Mason in his wolf form vlcsnap-2010-12-10-20h11m50s218.png|Tyler's face while transforming vlcsnap-2010-12-10-20h16m13s29.png|Tyler getting ready for his first transformation vlcsnap-2010-12-10-20h26m13s143.png|Tyler after his first transformation vlcsnap-2011-04-30-12h23m13s168.png|Tyler's wolf form vlcsnap-2011-05-01-00h24m45s161.png|Damon bitten by tyler vlcsnap-2011-04-30-12h23m16s199.png|Tyler in his wolf form vlcsnap-2011-05-01-00h28m57s123.png|Rose's werewolf bite by Jules vlcsnap-2011-05-01-00h29m29s184.png|Werewolf bite vlcsnap-2011-05-03-18h29m03s239.png|Mason's eyes Known Werewolves # Tyler Lockwood # Jules (Deceased) # Richard Lockwood (Deceased) # Mason Lockwood (Deceased) # George Lockwood (Deceased) # Brady (Deceased) # Stevie (Deceased) # (Half vampire, Half werewolf) Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Werewolves Category:Lockwood Family